A Date Over the Rainbow
by Flutterdash7
Summary: Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash take a day off to go out on a date together. Just a cute 3 chapter one shot story about the cutest couple in Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

A flowing rainbow mane whips in the air currents as its cyan owner speeds across the sky leaving nothing but a small rainbow wake in place of the clouds she was clearing. She performs a few somersaults in the air, a smile covering her cyan muzzle.  
"Is that… a new record?" Hearing these quiet words, Rainbow's head snaps down to look at Fluttershy. She ceases her tricks to marvel at the beauty that is slowly flying up to meet her. Rainbow's smile turns goofy, indicating to Fluttershy how happy she is to see her marefriend so early.  
The two pegasi brush wingtips as Fluttershy draws level with Rainbow Dash. With each wingbeat, she feels a tingling as they continue to share the unique yet delicate contact their synchronous wingbeats give.

"Hey Fluttershy. Come with me, I want to show you something."

"Okay..." Rainbow crosses the distance between them with a wingbeat and plants a kiss on 'Shy's nose. The mare's creamy yellow face lights up red as she unleashes an adorable little squeak. Her wings lock for a second but Dash grabs her, saving her and plummets toward the ground. Fluttershy clings on for dear life as they level out and barrel through town. A rainbow trail, mixed with pink, follows the two as they twist and turn before crashing through the door of Sugarcube Corner. Rainbow slides along the floor on her back, Fluttershy on top, holding onto each other as they come to a stop under one of the tables.

"You two look so cute like that. Youknowyouknowyouknowrightri ghtright?" Pinkie lifts up the table cloth revealing their faces. She wears a huge Pinkie grin on her face as she pulls them out. She bounces around the room awaiting a response from the two stunned pegasi.

"What can I get you two lovebirds anyway?" Rainbow Dash is about to answer but is cut off by the bouncy mare continuing. "Oh I know! Cupcakes!" Pinkie disappears with a poof.

"Well I guess… thats Pinkie for you." Fluttershy gives Rainbow Dash an affectionate nuzzle.

"Yea. Sure is, 'Shy." Anything further is suddenly cut off as Pinkie Pie bounces into sight again, a bag swinging in her mouth. She drops the bag at their hooves.

"Here you go. Have fun on your date!" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy stare at the pink mare in front of them for a moment, surprised that she somehow knows.

"Thanks, Pinks. We will." Rainbow picks up the bag of food, inserting it into her saddle bag. She shrugs off her own questions, this is Pinkie Pie after all. The pair turn and make their way out the door, breaking their embrace.

"Awwww… There goes the cutest couple in the sky." Pinkie turns around and walks back to the kitchen. "Oh. I know. That would make a great party!" She turns and dashes out the door to collect supplies for the party she is already planning in her head.

High in the sky above, two pegasus ponies soar, occasionally bushing wings as they fly out of Ponyville, toward a secluded patch of green in the distance. Fluttershy is content, although it is hard work for her, keeping aloft at high altitude she found herself starting to enjoy flying like never before. Having Rainbow Dash with her truly does make flying 20% cooler for the shy pegasus. Elation takes over her features and she swerves from side to side, enjoying the rush of wind in her mane and the bush of cyan feathers on her own whenever she swings close to Dash. Setting into a calmer form of flying she glances across and spots Dash idly checking her out as she effortlessly glides alongside her. The cyan mare tears her eyes from Fluttershy's flank, cheeks flushing.

The two lock gazes for a few seconds, losing themselves in each other's gaze. In an effort to get Dash back, Fluttershy flicks her wings, and spins to the side, hoping to air tackle her. Fluttershy loses control, sending herself slamming into Rainbow who yelps in surprise. They spin round and round, Fluttershy clinging onto Dash for dear life. Frantically flapping for what feels like a lifetime, Rainbow slowly regains control, flying unsteadily along with Fluttershy still clamped to her underside. The two quickly cone into an embrace while Rainbow powers on. Fluttershy smiles and snuggles deeper into Rainbow Dash's coat. A quiet, yet adorable squeak is heard as Fluttershy nuzzles her marefriend who is trying to fly for them both. She feels Dash dip all of a sudden as she relaxes into the affection.

"Hey, 'Shy! I'm trying to fly here! We can do that when we get there."

Rainbow Dash relinquishes her hold on Fluttershy who lets out a gasp of surprise feeling the wind attempting to rip them apart. She unfurls her wings and with a pleased smile on her face, slightly sad that their moment has to end so soon but happy that her failed effort to air tackle Dash had worked out so well. She slowly lets go of Rainbow Dash who helps her regain her composure in the sky. Fluttershy notices that her marefriend is annoyed at her and smiles. She dips a little lower. Rainbow looks her way, questionly. 'Shy ignores her and carefully angels herself, moving in closer and closer to Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy's wings make contact, tickling Rainbow's side. Rainbow Dash immediately puts on a burst of speed, her face contorting as she holds in her laughter.

"Oh it is on now 'Shy!" Rainbow Dash rapidly accelerates away from Fluttershy. The rainbow streak loops into the air, leaving her pink maned companion floating, wondering what is going to come next. Realisation breaks for Fluttershy as her marefriend suddenly arches in the sky above zooming toward her.

Rainbow plucks Fluttershy out of the sky as she zips past, hurtling toward their destination. Fluttershy gives Dash a peck on the cheek, enjoying the wind whipping her mane about and Rainbow Dash's strong cyan hooves gripping her. Rainbow breaks out into a big goofy grin. She snaps out of it just in time to notice the proximity of the lakeside they are about to impact upon.

Fluttershy feels herself being placed gently in the field. She looks up at Dash who takes off unable to resist doing a quick aerial loop to show off before landing beside her marefried. The two entwine their tails, all the colours of the rainbow mixing with pink, as Rainbow Dash shrugs off her pack.

They quietly share their lunch. Fluttershy feels no need to break the peace and quiet of their magical location while Rainbow Dash finds herself content to gaze into Fluttershy's enchanting aqua eyes. Noticing this, Fluttershy breaks Rainbow Dash's concentration by nuzzling her. Rainbow Dash shares a wing, gifting a serene sense of security to her marefriend. They continue to eat slowly, enjoying the contact with each other as they slowly snuggle closer and closer together.

Bliss. Totally and absolutely. 'That's what this is,' Fluttershy thinks to herself as she gives Rainbow dash a playful lick on the muzzle. Both mares feel content, totally at peace. They can both feel it in their hearts. As they gaze into each others eyes, aqua pools meeting shining pink orbs. They temporarily forget their meal, leaning closer and closer till their lips met. Fluttershy feels like she's about to explode as warm fuzzes fill her body. Every fibre of her body feels like its getting injected full of new life, sparks fly and wings flutter as they hold the kiss, unwilling for it to end. An eternity too soon, it's all over for the couple, somehow leaving even Rainbow Dash short on breath.

A cunning smile fills Rainbow Dash's features. She flips Fluttershy over onto her back, who lets out a cute, wee squeak in fright. Both mares' wings flare up again in reaction, fluttering a little in excitement. Dash then gifts her a quick kiss, holding it just long enough to leave them both wanting more. Before Fluttershy can react, Dash takes off. Fluttershy yelps in surprise, and her hold on Rainbow Dash slips. Dash catches her mare too late, sending them both crashing into the lake.

They break the surface, holding each other tightly. Soft as a whisper, Fluttershy attempts to apologise, almost weeping into Dashes mane.

"I'm so sorry Dash, I…" A swift affectionate lick to the nose quiets the timid mare.

"Shhhhh. It's okay 'Shy. I'm the one who startled you. But you know what?" Rainbow leans in, grinning. Fluttershy holds her breath in suspense, not knowing quite what to expect. A telling off? A kiss?

"You look adorable when you're frightened." Rainbow's grin increases as she pulls away from the shocked mare she is holding tenderly in her hooves.

"Dashie, that's… mean." Fluttershy's tiny voice trails off, unable to do anything but love and adore the prankster who is helping her keep afloat.

They bob around together in the lake for a small eternity. Their tails and manes spreading out around them, creating rainbow-pink patterns in the crystal water as they continue to float about, enjoying the moment.

Sudden coolness enters the air as clouds obscure the sun. Fluttershy shivers.

"Alright, silly filly. Time to get you warmed up." Fluttershy nods. The couple paddle their way back to shore where they proceed to shake themselves mostly dry.

Fluttershy spots an appealing looking patch of open field. She nuzzles her marefriend.

"How about… there. It looks lovely."

"Great idea, 'Shy." They make their way over, in no hurry to do anything except enjoy the touch of the other pegasus.

Rainbow Dash waits while Fluttershy picks her spot then joins her, letting Fluttershy lean into her. She extends a wing over Fluttershy, flooding the yellow pony with warmth.

"Hey, uh… Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy nuzzles Dash affectionately for a few moments before replying.

"Yes, Dashie?"

"Please… Don't tell the others. This snuggling thing will ruin my reputation if anypony else finds out."

Fluttershy quietly laughs, sweetness and innocence emanating from her mouth as the soft melodies wash over her awe filled marefriend.

"It's okay. Just… don't stop. If… if that's ok by you. I mean… I don't want to–" Fluttershy is cut off by Rainbow Dash kissing her tenderly.

"Hey, I don't want to stop. How about we take the afternoon off, I could really use a nap, and there's nopony else I will ever want to share it with. Okay?"

Fluttershy squees in delight, throwing her hooves around Rainbow Dash.

Time slips blissfully by as both mares forget their troubles and duties, lost in each others embrace. Rainbow Dash eventually dozes off on top of Fluttershy. Unable to move her marefriend, even if she wanted to, Fluttershy instead nuzzles her gently. She shifts position to get more comfortable in their full body embrace then allows herself to drift off into Dreamland.


	2. Ch 2 Night of Fun

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Twitch, twitch, twitch goes Fluttershy's yellow nose as each rhythmic drop collides with her snout. Long eyelashes flutter as their yellow coated owner does her best to awaken. She feels safe, warm and loved in her full body embrace with Rainbow Dash. The soft snoring of the mare on top of her enters her senses, furthering her sense of calm. She holds onto the feelings, savoring the moment of bliss. Her eyes slide closed again and she slowly inhales the sweet scent of her marefriend's mane.

Drip. Fluttershy's eyes snap open. The unwelcome droplet of rain runs slowly down her nose, meandering along, tickling all the way. She wrinkles her nose, flicking the droplet off. 'Wait a minute. Rain?' Fluttershy's vision pulls into focus only to be blocked by a rainbow mane. She disentangles her right fore hoof from Dash and uses it to gently brush the offending rainbow out of her vision.

'It's nighttime already?' Normally the second question would have caused Fluttershy to panic and immediately dash home to her warm bed and all her animal friends. However, any trace of panic is held at bay by the cyan mare lying on top of her. She feels all the warmth she will ever need in the embrace she is currently locked in. It allows her to even temporarily put aside her wanting to see her animal friends, to check they are okay and put them to bed properly. She gazes upon the face of the mare of her dreams, feeling almost like she is in a dream herself. A goofy smile lights up Dash's muzzle and she nuzzles Fluttershy mumbling incoherently.

Her face tingles with every nuzzle from the sleeping cyan mare on top. Fluttershy feels like she is about to explode with butterflies. The contact with Dash's muzzle speeds up her ascent into the realms of full wakefulness. Fluttershy lets her gaze wander across the rainbow mane, along the glistening cyan back and down her flank. Dash's wings flutter then become fully erect. She makes a kissing noise, the look on her face melting Fluttershy's heart and mind to butter in an instant.

"Ohhh... yea... Fluttershy."

Rainbow Dash's wings beat, slapping against the two pegasi and Dash twitches, obviously enjoying her entertaining dreams.

A droplet of water lands in one nostril, Fluttershy sneezes into Rainbow Dash's mane in an effort to eject the unwelcome invader. Dash jerks awake, startled by Fluttershy's nose crashing into her shoulder. She smiles at the sight of the timid yellow mare. Fluttershy smiles back, glad to have her friend awake. They lock gazes, letting the drizzle continue to wet anything uncovered. Shining aqua eyes gaze into stunning pink orbs that sparkle in the moonlight.

"Hello beautiful." A loving grin covering Dash's face. Her timid lover emits an adorable 'eep' and nuzzles Dash, hiding her burning cheeks from her marefriend. Her previous warmth becomes a open blaze.

"Um... Dashie... Your..." She trails off, pointing a hoof to the erect cyan wings. Rainbow Dash flushes, remembering her dream. She fights them down, grinning sheepishly to her marefriend.

They share a laugh at the embarrassing state of Rainbow Dash's wings. The melodies of their laughter carries well in the night air, ringing out across the lakeside.

Fluttershy suddenly remembers the drizzling rain.

"Um.. Dashie. You're getting wet."

Rainbow Dash chuckles, noticing that she is accidentally protecting Fluttershy from the elements by lying on top of her.

"Sure thing Fluttershy. Let's go." She briskly stands up and stretches, then holds out a wing to continue to shield Fluttershy as the timid mare stretches. Fluttershy does her best to erase the pains associated with having somepony sleeping on top of you. She sidles in under the protection of Dash's wing and allows herself to be led to under the nearest large tree.

Fluttershy slides gracefully to the ground. Her marefriend follows, keeping a wing over her, continuing to protect the shy yellow mare. Fluttershy leans into Dash. She takes a deep breath and nuzzles Dash, savouring the smells of the nearby flowers as they complement the already aromatic mare she snuggles into.

The couple sit in silence, listening to the sound of the falling rain. The light drizzle becoming a moderate downpour. Fluttershy snuggles in closer to Rainbow Dash, gifting her a wing back as she gazes out toward the lake. It shimmers in the darkness, Luna's moonlight dances across it, illuminating the pock marks created by the rain.

"It's so beautiful." Fluttershy quietly states the obvious.

"You know what's more beautiful?" Rainbow Dash asks, gazing directly at Fluttershy.

The shy mare shakes her head, quietly wondering to herself. Rainbow Dash tears her gaze from Fluttershy, looking back out across the untamed beauty in front of them. Her signature grin covers her face.

"You."

Fluttershy lets out an adorable squeak, burying her head in Dash's mane.

"Fluttershy. You know you make yourself even more adorable when you do that?" Rainbow Dash nudges Fluttershy gently. The timid mare pulls away, a questioning look plastered across her face.

"I do?"

"Yep. It's awesome. Almost as awesome as me." Fluttershy feels her face heat rapidly at the compliments. Rainbow Dash wears her trademark cocky grin.

"Oh Rainbow." She snuggles back into the welcomingly warm cyan coat. Dash chuckles to herself, reciprocating the show of affection.

They hold their embrace for an eternity, the falling rain around them creating a bubble of serenity the couple are glad to share.

The rain slows to a silent drizzle, leaving the two pegasi in quiet bliss. With the rain reducing its presence to less than a drizzle, Fluttershy slowly begins to feel the tug of home. The yellow pegasus turns to her marefriend staring into her dazzling pink eyes. They lose themselves in each others gaze.

"The rains stopping." Fluttershy quietly speaks up, breaking the spell. She looks across the lake her sweeping gaze confirming her statement.

"I guess you want to get back to your animal friends right?"

Fluttershy carefully glances into her marefriend's eyes, worrying she has offended her. She gazes into the pink moons and is soothed by the care emanating from them. She smiles, nodding meekly.

"Awww thats so sweet Fluttershy. Mind letting a certain somepony help you?"

"You'd do that?"

"Sure, why not? I am the element of loyalty you know." Rainbow grins happily at her marefriend tightening her winged embrace.

Fluttershy unleashes an excited squeak, pushing Dash over, hugging her. They roll out from under the tree, several squeals and giggles radiating from couple. Splash! They come to rest in a puddle, drenching the already wet pegasi who are wearing grins of elation on their muddy faces. Fluttershy feels herself calm down, the soothing drizzle assisting the merging of their two manes into one.

"Right, lets go!" Rainbow Dash grabs Fluttershy's hoof, startling her. Dash briskly assists the surprised mare into the sky. They fly slowly off, Fluttershy's gaze never leaves her marefriend. Rainbow Dash flips round and round in the air, the joy on her face causing Fluttershy to smile. 'Shy relishes the feel of the drizzle as it caresses her while she flies alongside Rainbow Dash who shows off to her audience of one.

Rainbow falls in beside Fluttershy, flying upright, hooves hanging by her side as she flies sideways facing her marefriend. She folds her hooves accords her chest, grinning from ear to ear at the beauty in front of her.

She bursts toward Fluttershy, catching the yellow mare off guard. She pulls her upright too, locking them both in a flying hug giving them both warm fuzzes as they continue to slowly fly sideways.

"Hey 'Shy."

"Mmmm?"

Rainbow Dash plants a quick kiss on Fluttershy's muzzle. The yellow mare shudders with joy, giggling and grinning madly. They speed off, leaving Fluttershy wanting more. A rainbow and pink wake trails behind them as Rainbow powers along through the night drizzle.

Ponyville comes into view. Dash speeds over the town. Fluttershy spots the light on in Sugarcube Corner. The only time the light is on in there this time of night is when Pinkie is throwing a party.

"A party!?" Fluttershy exclaims out loud.

Rainbow Dash halts her flight in surprise. Fluttershy rarely raises her voice like this. Fluttershy holds her gaze on Sugarcube Corner till Dash notices it too. Fluttershy looks back at Dash, spotting a cunning grin spreading across her features.

"Awesome."

Fluttershy can tell by the cunning grin on her face that the cyan mare has an idea. It probably also involves a lot of speed. Fluttershy is about to pull out of their embrace to escape the mad idea when Rainbow Dash accelerates upwards. Fluttershy holds on for dear life. She suddenly feels their speed drop and glances down. She spots the miniature buildings that are the houses in Ponyville far below and tightens her hold on her marefriend, burying her head in Dash's mane.

"Ready Fluttershy? This is going to be so awesome."

Fluttershy cautiously glances up into her marefriend's shining pink eyes.

Rainbow locks her lips with Fluttershy. Fluttershy's wings flare in surprise, her mind explodes with pleasure, quickly becoming giddy with altitude and love. She allows herself to slip into the passionate mid air kiss. Rainbow Dash retracts her wings, allowing gravity take hold. Two pegasi fall from the night sky in each others embrace, kissing passionately.


	3. Chapter 3 Love Forever Blooming

**Chapter 3: Love Forever Blooming.**

The party is in full swing at sugar cube corner. Pinkie Pie is presenting Pokey with balloons to pop while Rarity watches on, a knowing smile on her face. Twilight, Big Mac and Apple Jack are watching over the Cutie Mark Crusaders who are planning their next attempt at gaining their cutie marks.

Crash.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy carve their way into Sugarcube Corner, crashing into the middle of the party. A terrified Fluttershy rides Rainbow Dash across the floor right up to the counter.

Smack. Bang. Crash.

Everypony cringes, sweets fly everywhere. A mess of Rainbow and pink gains a few sticky additions. All eyes in the room are glued to the couple who have just made a spectacular entrance.

"Are you hurt Dashie? Are you okay?" Fluttershy, still on top, hastily leans all the way down, muzzles brushing together as she frantically checks to ensure her marefriend is okay.

Rainbow Dash pulls her into a passionate kiss. Shy's wings flare up then flutter as they hold the kiss. Time stands still for the couple, their surroundings forgotten as they slip into the intoxicating moment. Rainbow Dash's tongue darts into Fluttershy's mouth, licks her, then retreats, teasing her. The yellow mare pulls Dash further into her embrace, holding the kiss and allowing her tongue to slip into Rainbows mouth. Minds on fire, caught in their passion for each other, they continue the intricate dance, small moans of pleasure escaping as they clumsily navigate each others mouths.

They break away, breathless. Gazing lovingly into each others sparkling eyes, they bask in each others glow. Completely lost in their own world of bliss.

"I'm fine now." A sly smile takes over Dash's face.

Everypony stares slack jawed at the couple, completely stunned by the couples entrance and the love the two have just publicly displayed.

"Yay!"

Fluttershy nuzzles Dash who enjoys returning the gesture of affection. Warm fuzzes light up their world.

"Eeew gross!" Scootaloo hides her face, preventing her wide eyes from catching a further look at her hero.

Fluttershy freezes, realising where they are and who's around them. She buries her face in her rainbow warrior's mane emitting an addable little 'eep.' Rainbow Dash puts a comforting hoof around her, a goofy grin covering her features.

An awkward eternity passes.

Bang!

Poke's horn bursts the balloon it had been pressed up against startling everypony. Pinkie Pie bursts into a fit of giggles knocking him over.

"What in tarnation?" Apple Jack takes a shocked step backwards, her eyes glued to the couple still sprawled on the ground. No pony else dares move.

"Wow. Oh-my-gosh-you-two-still-look-so-cute-together." Pinkie gushes, bounding up the colourful mess on the floor.

Ice broken, the couple struggle to their hooves, assisting each others slow nervous ascent.

"So… Uh… How long have you two been going out. I mean. That was… intense." Twilight trails off, nervously glancing across at Rarity who is trying to recover her wits too.

Fluttershy burrows under Dash's wing, manes matting further together, hiding from the gaze of the crowd. Her marefriend gives her the strength to remain, hiding, but still in the presence of everypony. Fluttershy feels her nerves slide away into peaceful calm as she waits for Dash to answer for them both.

"Well. It's… it's been just over a month." Rainbow Dash nervously glances around, resting against the mare under her wing. She hopes they haven't been hiding their little secret for too long.

"Darlings it's so wonderful you finally found your special somepony. There was no reason to be afraid. We are your friends after all. Although I do admit, I never thought you would go for somepony like our dear Rainbow Dash here." Rarity glows, happy for the couple while Fluttershy's cheeks burn from the last comment. Rarity moves up and gives them a big hug, careful to avoid coming into contact with the mess pasted up Dash's back.

"Party time!" Pinkie yells. Using Pokey Pierce as a springboard, she launching herself high into the air.

Happy chaos is resorted to the party. Most ponies return to their previous activities. However, a few continue to keep their attentions tuned toward the newly arrived couple. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's close friends gather around the happy pair. Seeing their smiling faces helps Fluttershy temporarily extract herself from under Dash's protective wing.

"You know. I think you two make an incredibly cute couple. Just... please try not to do that in public again. Like I said before... That was kind of intense." Twilight falls back into silence, happier now that she has finished recovering from the initial shock.

"Yea. Sorry about that. I guess me and 'Shy just kinda got lost in the moment there for a bit." Rainbow Dash awkwardly replies.

"That's okay darlings. But I simply must request that Rainbow Dash joins us on our next spa date. I would love to hear all about what's been going on between you two love birds."

"I'm sure I can get her to come. I-if you don't mind." 'Shy faces Dash, a look of timid inquiry on her face.

"Me? You really think I want to come along to one of those boring things?"

"But Dashie. I'll be right beside you the whole time." 'Shy nuzzles her marefriend, melting her resolve like a hot knife through butter.

Rainbow can't find it in herself to say no while under emotional attack from the yellow pegasus.

"Fine," mutters Dash in an overly dramatic way, returning the affection wholeheartedly. Their friends look on, amazement written all across their features. Rainbow Dash getting pampered by other ponies at a spa date is as unthinkable as Fluttershy performing for the Wonderbolts and yet, the shy pink maned pegasus had just convinced her mare to come along. Clearly love can change ponies in strange ways.

Fluttershy wraps her marefriend in a joyful hug.

"Yay!"

Dash winces in pain as Fluttershy's hoof finds a bruise on her back. The yellow hoof vanishes, instant concern covering the owners features as she turns to face her marefriend.

"Dashie, you are hurt. Why didn't you say something?" The yellow mare orbits her cyan daredevil hastily. Rainbow Dash spins around in circles preventing 'Shy from checking her back out. Manes swish through the air, as they compete with each other over the care of Dash's back.

"No. Fluttershy. I'm fine. Seriously."

Rainbow raises her right fore hoof defensively to ward off the over zealous yellow mare in front of her. Sparkling aquamarine eyes shimmer transfixing in the party lights, staring pleadingly into the depths of the rose orbs in front of them. Fluttershy looks as if she is about to cry. Rainbow Dash's heart breaks in two.

"Awww 'Shy. I can't resist that... You win again."

She turns to allow her yellow caretaker to check her out. Her back turns to jelly as a delicate pair of hooves caress her back, brushing off tiny chunks of squashed party food and other shrapnel. Fluttershy caringly licks clean a small patch of cuts. Apple Jack looks on, complete shock written across her features as she stares unbelieving at the sight before her. The rest of the group wear shy grins on their faces, happy for the couple but also staggered by how the daredevil before them is acting like butter between Fluttershy's hooves.

Fluttershy moves onto Rainbow's wings. She runs a hoof delicately along the pinions on the right wing.

Snap.

Rainbow's face turns apple red in embarrassment. Her wings fully extended.

"Dashie, we need to get you home."

Fluttershy envelops the sore area near Dash's shoulder under her wing. She nuzzles her gently, doing her prismatic mare no favours toward eliminating her wing problem. Keeping the speechless cyan mare under her protective wing, Fluttershy marches them both toward the door.

"Thank you everypony. But we simply must get home. I-if that's okay with everypony?"

"Sure is gall's."

"Thanks for dropping by. It was super super awesome." The cotton ball of pink bounces toward them, enveloping them in a brief hug. She steps away.

"You take good care of Dashie. Toodles!" Pinky waves good happily at them, allowing the couple to continue their slow walk out.

All eyes follow them, everypony feeling the joy. There is is another happy couple in town. A snicker escapes the blond maned farm pony standing at the back of the main group.

"Ya'll know. Ah never imagined I'd see that rainbow maned speedster tamed by the likes o' Fluttershy. Maybe ah can get used to them being together like that."

"Hey I heard that!" Dash calls out from under the yellow wing. "I'm not tamed!"

The partygoers hear Fluttershy quieten her marefirend's outbursts as they walk out and down the street. Laughter ripples through everypony assembled.

Pinkie continues to giggle while AJ cracks up, laughing loudly at the couple who have left.

"Does anypony else feel like they need need to wash their eyes out?" Asks Scootaloo.

"I think they're kinda cute together." Sweetie Belle answers her friend, gifting her with an unwanted hug.

"Eeyup." Apple Bloom quotes her brother, grinning.

* * *

Two lovestruck mares wander along, sharing a winged embrace. Warmth, love, peace. The night is filled with romance. Nuzzling together they feel feel complete. The slight drizzle is completely forgotten as they wander along in a world of their own.

"Did you want me all for yourself back there?" Dash gives her marefriend a sly wink.

"Rainbow Dash!" Shock covers the shy mares face. She comes to a sudden halt, facing the grinning mare who clearly has certain ideas running through her head. She stares into the rosy pink orbs in front of her, feeling the previous tranquility flood back into her system. She breaks eye contact, building up the strength to confess.

"Yes. Maybe… I mean.. just a little. I-if thats okay with you dear." Her voice trailing back off into its barely audible range. Fluttershy lowers her eyes to the ground, nervously brushing the road with forehoof.

Dash pulls her into a loving hug. The warm fuzzes return in a frenzy filling the atmosphere around the young couple, illuminating each others dazzling manes. Neither care about the roughed up appearance they share. The love in the air makes every detail beautiful. Both mares gladly lap up every detail and feeling in their shared globe of joy. Fluttershy breathes deeply, taking in her dates scent. A mix of sugary sweets, sweat and summer rain. It intoxicates the yellow mare. She affectionately licks her best friend and lover on the muzzle, confirming everything her senses already had told her. They slip in a kiss. Fluttershy moans in the back of her throat, pressing further into Dashie. The light drops of misty rain dance upon their noses as inside their tongues dance playfully.

They pull away, breathless. The world slowly starts spinning again. Rainbow Dash extracts herself from the tight loving embrace of her partner.

"It sure is fine by me. Just… since when did you become the dominant one 'Shy?" She lightly nudges her friend in a playful manner. A growing smirk covering her face. She is rewarded with a little 'eep' and a nuzzle.

"S-sorry."

"Actually, I think it's cute how quickly you switch between being the most timid mare in all of Equestria to somepony who can stare down a dragon."

Fluttershy buries herself deeper into her marefriend, hiding her blush.

Dash guides Fluttershy along, sharing a loving nuzzle the whole way. Although the night grows cold, both mares feel blissfully warm, snuggling into each other's coats.

They drift along the road, unaware of their surrounds or the passage of time. Fluttershy re-erects her protective wing across Rainbow's back. She enjoys the feeling of being so far out of her personal shell and yet feeling safe in the presence of the one whom she loves. She revels in it, almost knocking Dash over with a playful power nuzzle.

Trip, splash!

Rainbow Dash falls face first into the stream running under the bridge near Fluttershy's cottage. She gasps in shock, her perfect world torn apart by the cold water. Neither mare had any idea they were so close to their destination and stare briefly at each other in shock as the night comes crashing back into their lives.

"Rainbow? Are… are you okay?"

Fluttershy leans over the edge, checking her marefriend is okay. Worry is stapled across her features. She feels terrible to have missed the signs of being almost home.

"Yea. I gotta look where I'm going next time. You had me totally enchanted… or something…" Dash trails off awkwardly.

"I-I'm sorry." A heart melting look crosses Fluttershy's face. A fun thought enters the cyan daredevils head and she grins with intent.

A yelp is heard in the night swiftly followed by splashing.

"Dashie! Its c-cold!"

Splash!

Rainbow Dash falls backwards into the water unable to stifle her mischievous rolling laughter any longer.

"You big meanie mare." Fluttershy uses both wings, splashing twin waves at her attacker, dousing the laughter.

A smile grows on her face and the yellow pegasus pounces. They roll around in the stream, mud and water flying everywhere. The lovers enjoy themselves, play fighting like a pair of fillies and calling out joyfully at the top of their lungs.

They pause, grinning at each other. Rainbow Dash notices her marefriend has a trembling lip. Although she's not quite yet ready to leave her fun, Dash knows she has to help her pink maned marefriend out.

"You're cold right?"

Fluttershy nods, trying to contain her jitters from the cold. She isn't ready to leave the stream but can feel the cold seeping into her bones.

Her cyan marefriend grows a massive grin.

"Hey Fluttershy? How about-"

Dash finishes her sentence with action, sweeping the mare of her dreams off her hooves. Warmth floods back into their bodies. Rainbow Dash flaps her wings, gaining lift off. She kisses Fluttershy lightly earning a little squeal of joy. Fluttershy wraps her hooves lovingly around her protector snuggling into her damp cyan coat. Nothing else matters except the mare holding her. They reach her front door too soon. 'Shy doesn't want the moment to end. She buries her face into Dash's mane, snuggling her, wings unintentionally fluttering. Rainbow loses all concentration as she reciprocates, forgetting she is in the air. They crash land on Fluttershy's doorstep in front of a very annoyed looking bunny who gives the couple his best 'where have you been' stare.

"Oh Angel. I'm sorry."

She picks herself up off her cyan mare and attempts to pick up her pet. He jumps out of her reach desperately pointing at her mane and tail, indicating how dirty she is. Fluttershy glances down at her muddy form and shivers.

"Yes. You're right Angel. I-I'll grab you some dinner then have a shower."

She opens her door then glances back at the sorry mess of rainbow and cyan. She gives Dash an apologetic look.

"Hey Fluttershy. Mind if a poor wounded pegasus stays the night?" She grins suggestively yet meekly at Fluttershy as she picks herself up off the ground, eyes locked on the stunning aquamarine globes that gaze back.

A nervous moment hangs in the air.

Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap.

Angel's paw drills into the floorboards, snapping Fluttershy out of her indecision. Rainbow Dash turns sadly away, preparing to fly home. The silence is enough of a hint.

"Well, thanks for the awesome date Fluttershy."

A pair of loving forehooves wrap around her tummy from behind. A yellow muzzle buries itself into her dirty mane. The proud weather pony finds herself unable to move.

"Please come in. I'll give you a bath, we can put Angel bunny to sleep and then we can snuggle. I-if that's okay with you, Dashie."

They daredevil flyer flips over landing upon her back, returning Fluttershy's embrace. They lovingly lock eyes, noses touching. A cyan hoof delicately shifts the pink mane out of the way. Dash gives her a quick kiss on the nose.

"Fluttershy. That would be totally awesome." She falters, glancing over at the bunny. "I-I'm not so sure about looking after that pest. But… yea."

A squee of joy escapes the delighted yellow mare in her hooves.

Fluttershy hauls Dash up. A grin covering her gorgeous yellow face. She boldly leads her inside, wrapping a muddy yellow wing over an equally dirty cyan mare.

* * *

Two pegasi walk in contented silence through a moonlit green field. They remember their wonderful date they had shared here a year ago. The approaching calm lakeside adds to the memories of bliss as they walk along.

Around their necks, swinging in the cool night breeze are their wedding pennants bearing their lovers cutie mark. Rainbow Dash glances across at her wife, marvelling at her graceful beauty as she wanders along staring up at Luna's brilliant night sky. A comet blazes along above their heads. They stare lovingly into each others sparkling eyes, lit specially by the overhead comet. Luna's own gift for the two soul mates.

They reach the spot right by the lakeside and with graceful, synchronous movements pull to a stop. The two lovers smile warmly at each other, aquamarine and rosy pink eyes dazzling each other with their moonlit radiance, manes shining like the moon. They lie down, slipping with well practiced ease into each others loving embrace on the soft grass.  
Although it is a calm, warm night they snuggle into each other, sparks of joy arching between their souls as they bathe in each others love.

**And there you have it, the grand finale to a (hopefully) super cute Flutterdash fan fic. I hope everypony enjoyed reading about my two favorite ponies.**


End file.
